


Out of the blue

by Mint__Chip



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mint__Chip/pseuds/Mint__Chip
Relationships: M4F - Relationship





	Out of the blue

[M4F] Out of the blue [Script Offer][Soulmates to Lovers][Meetcute][Chance meeting][Sweet][Romantic][Vanilla][Fingering][Riding]tooth rotting [Fluff]

SETUP  
You live in a world in which people can only see color once they've made physical contact with their soulmate. Even after years of searching, everything you've seen has been in black and white, which has made you quite skeptical about the whole 'soulmate' thing. That is, until a girl in a rush bumps into you in the middle of the street.

GUIDELINES  
(recommended sfx, absolutely optional)  
[tone/action indications]  
*emphasis*  
Remember that you can always change it up as you see fit: remove parts, add some lines, change a few words... Make it fun for you!

Important note, this was written BY and adult and FOR adults. All of the characters depicted are of age as well.

With all that out of the way, thanks for reading!

-

(busy street)(people speaking)(phone)

[on the phone] I just don't think I'll ever find them.

[pause] I *know* you already have your soulmate, you don't need to rub it in, geez. I'm just saying that I'm not sure if I'm gonna meet them, you know?

[pause] Jesus Christ, woman, stop screaming. Look, maybe the Universe's plan for me is just dying alone, so I'm justa accepting that as a possibility.

[pause] Se, now that's part of the problem. [short pause] Why? Well, you tell me how I'm supposed to find *that one person* in a city of a million people.

[pause][sigh] Look, don't get me wrong, but as much as I appreciate you faith in me and my soulmate, I feel like it's just not going to happen, so if we could stop-

(bumping into someone) 

[interrupted] Oh, sorry. [short pause] No, it's all good.

[pause] Just bumped into someone, it's fine. What was I saying? [short pause] Oh! Yeah, soulmates. Anyway, especially nowadays nobody touches anyone, so it's pretty much impossible that I'm-

[pause and realization] ...Fuck.

[click tongue] Fuck, fuck, fuck, where the hell did she go to...

There! H-Hey! You! [short pause] Yeah, you! Stop for a second!

[rushed] I know this is going to sound crazy, but when you bumped into me, did... did something change?

[pause, slightly disappointed] No? Nothing at all?

[short pause] Oh, no. No, you don't know me. But I have the theory that we're, well, soulmates?

[pause] So something *did* change, huh?

[pause][confused] Wait, what do you mean you have to go? To where?

[short pause] And it can't wait?

[pause] Um, well... Meet me here! Tomorrow, at the same time! Can you do that?

[short pause] Good! Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, I guess? Good luck with the interview!

(muffled voice on the phone)

[back on the phone] Oh, you're going to *freak out*...

[pause] So you know how I was standing in the middle of the street right? Well...

(voice slowly fading into the background)

...

(people speaking)(foot tapping)

[mumbling][defeated tone] She's not gonna show up, she thinks I'm crazy and she's totally not gonna come. Geez, I probably freaked her out so much...

(tap on the shoulder) 

[very startled] Jesus Christ! Who...?!- [short pause] It's you! 

[relieved sigh] I didn't think you would come. [short pause] Why? I mean, if a man I bumped into just randomly came up to me saying something about being soulmates, I would be pretty freaked out, you know?

[small laugh] No, I'd like to think I don't look *that* much like a murderer. This is not a death trap, I solemnly swear.

[pause] Yeah, that was my sister on the phone. We were actually talking about you! Well, not about *you* in particular, but kinda of you? [short pause] We were talking about soulmates, and I was telling her that I was *over* the whole soulmate thing and... I'm totally rambling, aren't I?

[short pause] Oh, god... I'm so sorry. I'm making the worst first impression in the history of first impressions.

[pause][a little cocky] So you think I'm cute, huh? You're very pretty yourself, miss. [sigh] Anyway, do you want to take a walk, or go to a café and talk for a bit?

[short pause] Good, there's this place right around the corner...

...

[small laugh] Of *course* I had to walk you home: it's late, it's dark and this part of the city gets kinda dangerous at night! I couldn't just *leave* you!

[stop laughing] Going up with you? Are you sure?

[pause] No, no, I'd love to.

(door closing) 

Oh, wow. You have a really nice place... 

[pause] Oh, no. Nothing's wrong, it's just... can I tell you something?

[short pause] Um... you know how we're soulmates, right? When I was talking to my sister on the phone the other day I was actually telling her about how I was starting to believe I didn't have a soulmate.

For *years* I've been meeting new people, travelling to different places, talking to everybody I could find, and that just didn't work, so I decided to, well, give up.

I was actually *devastated* when she was trying to convince me to keep looking, but then... you bumped into me, and just, literally everything changed, I mean, I could see the world for the first time... What I'm trying to say here is that... I really like you, you're a very sweet girl and I want to get to know you better.

[pause] Wait, for real? [relieved sigh] Well, thank god, because I was pretty sure you were going to kick me out of your apartment.

[pause][nervous] Can I... Can I kiss you?

[short pause][quietly] Thank you...

[kiss][slowly turning into heavy makeout session]

[pulling away] Oh wow... That was... wow. Hey, I don't want to force you to do anything so stop me if I'm doing anything you-

[heavy kissing](steps, thud when falling onto the couch)

[chuckle] You have a very comfy couch-[interrupted by kissing][through laughs] Gee, why so violent?

Here, lay down for a second, okay? [short pause to catch your breath] Let me make you feel good. Can I?

[short pause] Good, because I *can't* wait.

Let's lose this shirt, yeah? (clothes rustling) [whispering] As cute as that bra looks, I wanna see what's underneath.

[unhooking bra][short pause] No, nothing's wrong. You're literally perfect. [kiss] Can I?

[licking] Let me give you some attention... [sucking] What if I [short pause, bite] bite your nipples? 

[chuckle] Your reactions are [lick] just *adorable* [suck]

Oh, baby, you're sensitive, huh? [keep licking] How does it feel when I pinch [short pause] and tweak [short pause] these cute little nipples in my hand?

C'mon, sweetheart, tell me what you want.

[laugh] I'm your soulmate, not a mind reader. [whispering] If you want something, you're gonna have to ask for it.

[pause] That's a good girl. Let's take this cute shorts off you, hm?

Fuck, you're pretty.

(wet sounds)[nice, thorough fingerfuck improv, please][some ideas]

You're so wet already, baby.

Practically dripping from just my fingers, c'mon.

Am I stretching you out now, hm?

What if I rub you clit at the same time?

And if I curl my fingers just like *that*? 

You sound so pretty, baby.

I feel you clenching around my fingers, baby, are you close?

Then let it go, c'mon, don't hold back.

[she comes] Good girl, there you go. Ride it out.

[confused] What do you mean- [realization] Ooooh, so *that's* what you want, huh?

C'mere, get on top of me.

There you go, just like that.

Go on, grind on me, you can take over, baby.

*Fuck*, that feels good.

[chuckle] Right to the point, I see. Take it out, c'mon.

Wait, wait, spin on my hand. 

(well, I mean, spit)

You're definitely wet enough, but I just wanna make sure it doesn't hurt.

[kiss] Hm? Yes, I'm *so* ready.

[groan] Fuck, you feel good. Squeezing me so tight.

[nice, slow fucking improv, do it *like you meeeeaaaaan it*, she's your soulmate for fuck's sake][also, vital part: man sounds]  
[many compliments, please, we have a praise kink in this household]  
[some ideas!]

You look so good like this, bouncing up and down on my cock.

C'mon baby [grunt], so good for me.

[tell her she's a good girl, please and thank you]

There you go girl, roll your hips on me... just like that...

[now miss thing gets close] You're clenching around me so good, baby, I feel you getting close.

Keep going, fuck yourself on my cock, make yourself come...

Shit, I'm close... can I come inside you?

Good, because I'm not so sure I can pull out now.

Come on, beautiful, come for me. 

[and boom, y'all come together bc you guys are soulmates and the Universe has voyeuristic tendencies]

[some panting] Wow, that was just... so good.

And you! You were amazing, sweetheart. C'mere, let's lay down.

[pause] Oh, yeah, I'm still inside you. Let me pull out... [light groan]

[content sigh] Can I ask you a question? [short pause] Why *now*? I mean, I spent years looking for you... so why then and there?

[pause][laugh] I guess the Universe *does* have a plan for everyone. [kiss] I'm very glad its plan for me is with you, though.

[chuckle] Yeah, I've never been happier that someone bumped into me in the middle of the street.


End file.
